Tales of The Elder Scrolls V: The Dragon Masters Return
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but follows a different story where The Dragonborn, a Imperial man from Helgen finds that he is Dragonborn and has to fight against Alduin, The Dragon Master, their followers and their armies. Joining The Dragonborn are a few other heroes of Skyrim
1. Prologue

**Do not own Elder Scrolls **

**Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but follows a different story.**

**Tales of The Elder Scrolls V: The Dragon Masters Return **

**Prologue**

Deep in Ragnvald, an ancient Nordic city in ruins in that is located in the Reach, North of the City of Markarth, and lying in a deep path in the mountains. A strange group of bandits were on the mountain path with a large ancient sarcophagus, there were twenty Bandits, three Bandit Outlaws, one Bandit Marauder and the boss, The Dragon Bandit Chief. The Bandits were wearing different types of Fur Armour, Fur Boots or Fur Shoes, Fur Bracers or Fur Gauntlets and Fur Helmet. They had either Long Bows with Iron Arrows or Iron Swords. The Bandit Outlaws were also wearing Fur Armour, Fur Boots or Fur Shoes, Fur Bracers or Fur Gauntlets and Fur Helmet. All three had Steel Swords and Iron Shields. The Bandit Marauder was wearing Steel Armour, Steel Shin Boots, Steel Helmet and Steel Nordic Gauntlets. He had a Steel Battleaxe. All these bandits were male Nords. The Dragon Bandit Chief was wearing Dragonplate Armor, Dragonplate Boots, Dragonplate Gauntlets and Dragonplate Helmet. The Dragon Bandit Chief had a Dragonbone Sword and a Dragonplate Shield. The Dragon Bandit Chief was a large male Orsimer (Orc). All The other bandits had injures and looked very tired. The Dragon Bandit Chief said in a deep voice "You have done well for s bunch of normal bandits"

The Bandit Marauder said "Here is the sarcophagus of The Dragon Priest Otar the Mad, so where's our payment we were promised as I lost a few good men to the two guardians Saerek and Torsten"

The Dragon Bandit Chief looked at the sarcophagus with a slight smile and asked ignoring what The Bandit Marauder said "Was the Mask of The Master in this place as well?"

The Bandit Marauder said "Yes it was finally in this place" He then pulled out a Gold Mask and handed it to The Dragon Bandit Chief who was looking very happy at having the mask.

The Dragon Bandit Chief said while putting the mask away "Yes he can finally return to stop the Dovahkiin and The Dragons will rule over us"

The Bandit Marauder asked getting annoyed "What about our payment for finally competing over job?"

The Dragon Bandit Chief said while snapping his fingers "Yes your payment" and a few seconds later a large black dragon appeared. The bandits fled down the mountain. They were all killed as the dragon hit them with his fire. The Bandit Marauder said "Alduin" before he was hit by fire and died.


	2. The Attack on Helgen

**Do not own Elder Scrolls **

**Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but follows a different story.**

**Tales of The Elder Scrolls V: The Dragon Masters Return **

**Chapter One: The Attack on Helgen**

Samuel Kvatch was a male Imperial who lived in Helgen all of his life. Imperial are natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil, the Imperials are well-educated and well-spoken. Imperials are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. Because of this, the Imperials have dominated Tamriel for more than 2,000 years. Sam had blond short hair and green eyes. He was wearing normal clothes. Helgen is a moderately-sized community in Falkreath Hold, Skyrim. It was one of the only friendly settlements located in Falkreath Hold, apart from the city of Falkreath itself and Half-Moon Mill. Sam was walking home from near Helgen Keep when a couple of Imperial men wearing Imperial Light Armour, Imperial Light Boots, Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Helmet appeared. They had Imperial Light Shields and Imperial Swords on their belts. They both had amulets with a red D around their necks. They were followed by The Imperial Captain who was an Imperial Female. She was wearing Imperial Armour, Imperial Boots, Imperial Bracers, Imperial Officer's Helmet. She has an Imperial Sword and she also had an amulet with a red D around her necks. She said "Samuel Kvatch you are sentenced to death for crimes against The Empire, Men get him"

The two soldiers grabbed Sam and Sam asked "What is my crime exactly?"

The Imperial Captain said "We have reason to believe that you are a Stormcloak spy, men take him to the block" The Imperial Captain marched away and the two soldiers dragged him away to the main square where Sam saw an Imperial Headsman, General Tullius, Ulfric Stormcloak and a couple of his men gagged and their hand bounded, a few dozen Imperial Legion Soldiers, all with amulets with the red D around their necks apart from one. The Imperial Headsman was wearing what executors wore and he had an axe. General Tullius is the Imperial male commander of the Imperial Legion and military governor of Skyrim. He has his own special set of armour and Sam noticed him wearing a ring with a red D on it. Ulfric Stormcloak is the male Nord Jarl of Windhelm. He is the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, which believes that Skyrim should free itself from the Empire. He is wearing special clothes made for him as well. The Stormcloaks were wearing Stormcloak Helmet, Stormcloak Cuirass, Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots. The Stormcloaks were all Nords. Imperial Legion Soldiers were wearing Imperial Light Armour, Imperial Light Boots, Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Helmet. They had Imperial Light Shields and Imperial Swords on their belts while some had Imperial Bows with Steel Arrows. Nords were a race of men from Skyrim itself. The Nords have a natural resistance to the frost, evolved in the northern, colder reaches of Nirn. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of traditional warfare. Nord culture centers on the quest for honor and glory, with emphasis also on the family and community.

General Tullius said while wearing a smug look on his face "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne" Ulfric tried to speak but it only came out as muffled grunts. General Tullius then said "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace, Hadvar come here" Hadvar was a Nord wearing Imperial Light Armour, Imperial Light Boots, Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Helmet. He had an Imperial Swords.

He came over to General Tullius and said "Yes Sir"

"Why are you not wearing an amulet gifted from our new ally?" asked General Tullius

"I didn't think it was I had to wear it so I didn't and I don't trust that fellow" said Hadvar

"Well you do have to wear it as I command you to" said General Tullius pulling out an amulet to hand it to Hadvar when The Imperial Headsman was hit by arrows and was killed. The Imperial Soldiers were soon overwhelmed by Stormcloaks led by one known as Snow-Hammer and his friend Ralof. They were all wearing including Ralof the basic Stormcloak armour. Snow-Hammer was wearing Stormcloak Officer Armor, Stormcloak Officer Boots, Stormcloak Officer Bracers and Stormcloak Officer Helmet. The Stormcloaks had Iron War Axes. Ralof had an Iron Warhammer and Snow-Hammer had a Steel Battleaxe. The Stormcloaks easily overpowered the Imperials. This caused the civilians of Helgen to flee the city. Snow-Hammer and his men freed Ulfric, the other Stormcloaks and Sam.

Snow-Hammer said while his men forced General Tullius, The Imperial Captain, Hadvar (who still didn't have an amulet) and a few remaining Imperial Legionnaires to gather together in the middle near the block "General Tullius, you had finally bitten of more than you can chew when you caught Jarl Ulfric and then you were going to kill off one of your own because you thought he was a spy"

General Tullius said "You have may have taken Helgen but you have not won the war" He smiled and said "You will regret this" while tapping his ring. Sam thought he heard a dragon roar in the distance.

Hadvar asked General Tullius "Sir what are you doing?"

General Tullius said "I have called my ally to this war against the Stupid Nords like you who don't respect the empire" Hadvar looked slightly crushed, insulted and angry. "Anyway after this failure Hadver you will be kicked out for failing to set up a good defence…"

Snow-Hammer said "General as you are at my mercy you will shut up and Hadver I sorry that you have to find out how evil the empire is like this" he then turned to Sam and said "I sorry for you getting caught in this"

Ulfric said to Snow-Hammer "Thank you my friend" and said to Sam "As you see with you own eyes that The Empire is evil so I hope that you will follow us out of here and to Windhelm where you will be safe"

Sam said "Thanks you Jarl Ulfric" Ralof went up to Hadver but before he could speak to him, a huge shadow appeared over Helgen and General Tullius smiled.

The Imperial Captain said "And here's you doom, The World Eater has come" The shadow was the large black dragon who was at Ragnvald. It was Alduin who was also called The World Eater and The Nordic God of Destruction with a man wearing Grand Master Robes which looked like Master Robes but gold and had a hood which was up, Dragonscale Gauntlets, Dragonscale Boots and Mask of The Master covering his face. This was The Dragon Master who was the master of many evil creatures and minions. Alduin used his Fire Breath to kill some Stormcloaks. During this distraction, General Tullius, The Imperial Captain and The Imperial Legionnaires fled towards Helgen Keep which was locked up by some Imperial Soldiers that were inside during the Stormcloaks attack. Some Stormcloak Archers tried to attack Alduin but The Dragon Master prevented the Arrows from hitting. Sam, Hadver, Ulfric, Snow-Hammer and Ralof ran into a nearby tower to hid from dragon.

_Next Escape From Helgen_


End file.
